Magic Tears
by LittleOstinatoSeaker
Summary: Mahalia and Nathan have grown up in the village together, but what will happen when he is stolen by the Fey? Will Mahalia have the courage to save him?
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, in a land not too far away from this one, there lived a girl, with curly black hair. Her family were farmers who lived in a small town near the sea. Most days her parents worked on the farm while she and her sisters helped them. On other days, her mother would take them all on trips to the sea, with the other children in the town, and they would spend all day playing in the golden sand.

It was on one of these such occasions that one of her friends, Zathan, made a promise to her.

"Mahalia," he said, handing her the blue starfish he had found among the rock pools, "this is for you and with it, you also have my promise, that one day, I will marry you."

Mahalia smiled back at her friend as she accepted the starfish, but being only eight years old at the time, and Zathan only ten, she didn't pay much attention to his promise. Certainly one day she would grow up and be married, and there was no doubt that her friend would be a wonderful person to be married to, but for now, such thoughts were simply not worth considering.

And so Mahalia grew up in the town, her curly black hair growing longer every season and spending her days on the farm or at the beach. The blue starfish she had received remained tucked away in a drawer, not unlike the promise Zathan had made to her, tucked away in her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Seven Years Later

It was late afternoon and Mahalia was walking towards the town's local drapery store with her two younger sisters to buy ribbons for their hair. Tomorrow was the town festival, and the girls wanted to look their best.

The town only held one festival a year, to thank God for the harvest and the changing of seasons, and generally for the people to have a wonderful time. It was also possibly the only occasion that the town used the large meadow that separated the fields from the forest. The children in the town were always told stories that if they went into the meadow too much, they would be stolen by the fairy creatures who lived in the woods. The Fairy Queen, the stories told, was always looking for a beautiful girl or handsome boy to take for her court.

Children often liked to dare each other to see who could race across the wide meadow and touch a tree in the forest, as children do, but they never dared to enter, for then they really would have been in fairy lands. But childish stories were put aside when the town held their festival. Everyone would be there, looking their best; and they would dance until dawn.

A cold breeze from the coast blew down the street, shifting the leaves and bringing the smell of the salt to the air. Mahalia's hair lifted as the breeze swirled around her, the black curls moving as if they had a life of their own.

"Oh!" Mahalia's youngest sister cried as she failed to catch her hat before the wind lifted it off and swirled it away in the air.

"Would you be needing a hero to save you?" came a voice from behind.

The sisters turned to find Zathan easily plucking the hat from the air and presenting it to the girls with a bow.

"Thank you Zathan!" the younger girls chorused together, blushing and giggling.

Quickly taking the hat from Zathan, the older of the two pushed the youngest towards the ribbon shop, calling out over her shoulder;

"See you in the store, Mahalia!"

"You look well," Zathan said as Mahalia sighed at her sisters' behaviour.

"Thank you," she replied easily, facing Zathan in the sunny street.

He had changed as much as she in the last years. Though they had both grown taller, he was a head higher than her now, and his brown hair hung in his eyes.

He came to walk beside her as she started towards the shops again.

"Are you not working today?" she asked.

"I've just finished," he replied. "Everyone is preparing for the festival, so I was given leave to go home and get ready myself."

They came to stand at the shop entrance together, the noise of the girls inside carrying to where they paused.

"I'd better go in," Mahalia said, gesturing inside.

"I had better be off too," agreed Zathan. "Save a dance for me tomorrow?" he asked with a charming smile and took her hand for a kiss.

Mahalia smiled and laughed.

"Of course," she replied easily.

Zathan's smile widened more and he stepped away, waving as he continued down the street.

"Zathan!" Mahalia called suddenly, causing him to turn. "Don't get taken by the fairies!"

The silly superstitious greeting changed the concerned look on Zathan's face to one of light hearted amusement.

"Don't get taken by the fairies," he replied to her and with a final wave continued down the street.

The meadow was decorated with beautiful streamers hung from the poles and looped along the tops to form a circle. Lanterns dotted around casting light every which way, and the mothers had already set up a row of tables on one side for drinks and food. The musicians had taken up their instruments and begun a lively dancing tune.

"Come on Mahalia!" the youngest sister cried, pulling at her arm. "We're missing the dancing!"

"Alright!" she replied, allowing herself to be pulled into the fray. Her new green dress shone in the fire light and her black hair had a life of it's own as she twirled her way through the steps with her sisters.

When the song ended, she stepped away and craned her neck, looking around for Zathan. _Where is he?_ She wondered to herself before her sisters pulled her back into the dance.

The night went on, and still there was no sign of Zathan when Mahalia finally escaped her sisters and walked to the tables for a drink. She was sipping water from the river when she noticed Zathan's mother next to her, so she greeted her and asked her if she knew where Zathan was.

The poor woman burst into tears suddenly and through her sobs she told Mahalia that no one had seen Zathan since yesterday evening and she knew he must have been taken by the fairies.


	3. Chapter 3

Early the next day Mahalia was the only one awake. Everyone else was sleeping off the effects of the long night, but Mahalia was unable to stay abed any longer. Her mind was still full of thoughts, mostly about Zathan and where on earth he could be.

Stepping off the veranda of her house, Mahalia turned down the street. Last night, Zathan's mother had said he had been taken by the fairies, and while a part of Mahalia thought this was just a child's fairy tale, part of her saw how much Zathan's parents had resigned themselves to the loss of their eldest son. They really did believe this, and counted her foolish if she did not.

Still Mahalia refused to believe that it was that simple. After all, Zathan was a good friend of hers and they were probably going to be married one day, so she wasn't going to give up without a fight. If he was taken by the fairies, she was simply going to have to take him back.

So Mahalia strode off across the meadow, through the grass that was trampled by the previous night's dancing, past the tables, still littered with empty cups and into the woods on the far side. The woods were still and at first, it was easy to pick a trail through the trees.

_This isn't so bad _Mahalia thought to herself, _no sign of any fairies anywhere_.

Little did she know, the forest fairies were watching her steady progress into their domain, and, as she began to talk to herself, they listened to every word she said.

"Going to find the fairies who took Zathan," Mahalia muttered as she pushed past a rather difficult bush. "He is a good friend who I might end up marrying one day. How dare those fairies think they can steal whomever they like!"

The day steadily went on and on, and the woods around Mahalia became thicker and thicker. The trees grew closer and closer together, blocking out the sun and stretching their long branches across the path. Soon Mahalia's arms were grazed with small cuts from the sharp branches and her dress was showing signs of wear.

Mahalia herself was becoming more and more exhausted as well. Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined entering the woods, or that they would extend this far. Still she kept muttering to herself;

"Zathan is a good friend who I might get married to one day, how dare the fairies try to steal him!"

As darkness fell, Mahalia pressed on through the forest, but the events of the day began to overwhelm her and despair started to settle in her mind. Surely she had been past this tree before. What if she was only wandering in circles? Would there ever be an end to these horrible woods?

Eventually Mahalia realised she was crying and pooled herself in the roots of an old oak tree. There she fell asleep, still affirming to herself;

"Zathan is a good friend who I might get married to one day, how dare the fairies try to steal him."

Soon after Mahalia fell asleep, her cut and bruised arms and dirty dress tucked around her, the small forest fairies who had been following her all day circled around her in the air, talking with one another.

They were about a third of the size of a human; only half the size of Mahalia, and very fine. They were so thin and transparent it was hard to believe they were real. Their wings were huge, in comparison to their bodies, large veils coming out of their backs and fluttering them in the air. Mops of brown hair topped their heads and moss and dark flower petals and green leaves made their clothing.

_What shall we do?_ one asked another as they fluttered in the air.

_Her cause is great, _another replied swooping to land on a tree branch near Mahalia's head. _She is seeking to aid her friend. We should help her._

_Wee! _A smaller than average fairy spiralled down from a higher branch. _Helping humans is fun!_

Together they fluttered around Mahalia, healing her cut arms and mending her dress. Finally the fairy who spoke first placed his small hand against her forehead and whispered;

_Sleep well, sleep true, for there is one who dreams of you._

With that, Mahalia settled into the deepest sleep she had ever experienced and didn't wake up until the morning, none the wiser about her night time helpers.


	4. Chapter 4

Mahalia woke in the morning feeling refreshed and ready to set off into the forest again to look for Zathan, her good friend who she might get married to one day. Noticing her dress and arms Mahalia was astounded, but thinking of no reasonable explanation, simply accepted that someone or something had helped her and continued on her way.

She hadn't gone far through the woods this day, when she came to a pool of water. Thinking she might stop for a drink, she knelt down by the pool and cupped her hands. After she had drunk her fill, Mahalia sat back and looked around. There were a handful of rocks forming one side of the pool, over which a trickle of water ran, filling the pool. On the other side, the water trickled out again over the lip and down into the forest.

Mahalia was just thinking to herself that it was a beautiful spot, when suddenly a voice said;

"Hello!"

She jumped up and looked around, but couldn't see anyone. Cautiously she replied,

"Hello?"

"So good to see you!" the voice replied again. "I don't get many visitors you know."

It was a lowish male voice, but Mahalia still couldn't see where the speaker was. The voice was coming from near the rocks, but there was no one there.

"I'm very sorry," Mahalia finally ventured, "but I'm not sure where you are."

"I'm over here, by the rocks," the voice replied.

Looking again, Mahalia didn't see anyone there, but noticed a silver frog, almost blending in with the grey rocks around him.

"My name is Kish," said the frog. "What's yours?"

_Oh dear! _thought Mahalia, _a talking frog? This is strange! _

Still she had never spoken with a frog before and this one did seem rather friendly, so she sat down and had a chat to it.

After sharing her story to Kish, she noticed that in around the clearing, brownish green blurs were flying around in the air.

The forest fairies, who were friends with Kish the Wizard, had followed Mahalia and were now talking to Kish about her plight.

"What's going on?" Mahalia asked, squinting to try to get a good look at the fairies flying around.

"These are the forest fairies," Kish replied. "They say that they helped you last night and they want to help you some more."

One of them flew down and sat on her knee. When she was still, Mahalia could see the fairy creature.

"These are the fairies?" Mahalia asked, "And they want to help me? I thought the fairies were the ones who stole Zathan from me!"

"Ahh," Kish replied as more fairies flew into the clearing, "a common misconception, I'm afraid."

The fairies were now sitting down on the rocks around them and chattering to each other, though Mahalia couldn't understand what they were saying. They were the finest things she had ever seen.

"There are two kinds of fairies in these woods," Kish explained. "The forest fairies are the ones you see before you now. They are small and fine and have large transparent wings. The other kind are the Court Fairies, or the Fey. They are the ones who steal the humans. The Queen of the Court is a vain creature who only desires to surround her throne with beautiful creatures."

The forest fairies around Mahalia chattered angrily with each other, and she looked to Kish for an explanation.

"They are saying it's not fair that the Fey give all fairies a bad name," he interpreted. "They also say they want to help you in your adventure, they will take you to the Fey Court, where Zathan will be found."

"That's wonderful!" exclaimed Mahalia. Some of the fairies lifted off the rocks and darted quickly in the air.

"They want to take you now," Kish explained, "but they say they can only take you to the border of the Fey Court for they cannot enter."

This was more luck than Mahalia had ever imagined.

"Tell them thank you," she replied standing up and straightening her skirts.

"The fairies have many rules," Kish told her as the fairies fluttered around in the air some more and then began to leave through the trees. "If you are able to enter the Fey Court with the intention of only saving your friend, they shouldn't be able to stop you both from leaving, but the Queen will try to trick you and keep you there. If you manage to beat her at these games, she will still be able to put conditions on your departure and there is no telling what you will have to agree to, to be able to leave again."

"I'll be careful," said Mahalia as she started to follow the fairies who were swirling out of the clearing.

They walked a long way, and the day drifted into dusk before Mahalia realised. The fairies bought her little berries as they flew, dropping them into her palm to eat. The forest became darker and darker and thicker than ever before, but Mahalia continued on wards.

All of a sudden, the fairies who were leading her darted back and swirled around her head, fluttering their wings so fiercely that her black hair moved under it's breeze. Mahalia looked up and pushed the branch in front of her eyes aside. Instead of seeing more dense forest, there nothing but forest floor for a few paces, then there was a solid line of oak trees.

Making soothing noises to the fairies who were clearly worked up to be in this place, Mahalia stepped out and looked along the clear space. It extended as far as she could see to the right and to the left, and the line of the oak trees continued with it.

"This must be it," Mahalia said to herself. Stepping back she turned to the fairies and said to them: "Thank you for bringing me here." Then she stopped unsure of what else to say.

Most of the fairies swirled around her one more time and then darted off through the forest faster than Mahalia could follow. A few of the remaining fairies flew back a few trees, and then pocketed themselves in between branches and leaves. Watching them conceal themselves Mahalia realised they were going to wait until she came back, so she thanked them again and turned back to face the oak trees.

The oak tree in front of her was huge, and the ones on either side of it were no smaller. Mahalia could wrap her arms around the tree but still didn't reach even half way of the trunk. Looking up, the trees extended into the sky, their branches interlocking with each other to form a solid barrier of protection for the Fey Court , which she assumed was inside.

Mahalia considered her situation for a moment and then running her hand along the oak trees, she walked to the lowest branch she could see and swung herself up. Once she was balanced, she began to climb up and through the branches of the trees. It was hard work, and her skirts were continually in the way, but Mahalia kept going.

It was such hard work climbing through the tree that when Mahalia stopped to see how far she had come, she was surprised to see that the ground didn't look any further away than when she was perched on the first branch. And, although she was sure she had moved further into the expanse of branches, somehow the forest was still clearly at her back.

"This is strange," Mahalia muttered to herself.

Cautiously she took another step, onto the next branch.

The tree she was on rotated so slightly and smoothly Mahalia thought she was imagining it.

She took another step, and the same thing happened.

Reaching above her, she grasped the branch above her and pulled upwards.

The oak tree sank into the ground, the exact amount that Mahalia had just pulled herself up.

"No," Mahalia let out.

Quickly she tried again, pulling herself up onto another branch.

Again the oak tree sank into the ground, leaving Mahalia exactly where she started.

In frustration at her plight, Mahalia hit the tree she was in with her open palm and then sank down to sit on the branch.

"I can't believe this!" she muttered furiously to herself. "Not only have the fey taken Zathan, not only have I been wandering around this cursed forest for two days," her voice was getting louder and louder as she continued, "not only am I almost there, but now the trees won't let me in!"

The last three words were almost screamed into the forest. Never before had she felt so alone and defeated.

Then the trees moved again.

For a moment they shifted apart, and then back again.

It was more of a rocking motion than anything else, but Mahalia being on the branch felt the tree beneath her move.

Holding onto the trunk with one hand she shifted so that she could stand again. _Why had the trees moved?_ she wondered.

She was only sitting on the branch when it happened, so it wasn't in response to her… or was it?

Quickly Mahalia thought about the last thing she had said: "let me in".

"That's it!" she cried out.

Gathering her skirts and jumping out of the tree, she turned and faced the ring of oaks, which were still standing like a wall in front of her.

"Let me in," Mahalia said clearly, adding "Please," as an after thought.

The trees in front of her rocked again, and then with a sigh that could have almost been translated as "ahhh manners," they all moved back in unison, until there was space between each tree for Mahalia to slip through.


	5. Chapter 5

Unexpectedly finding herself in a large and unfamiliar room, Mahalia pressed herself against the oaks behind her, only to be shuffled forward by them as they repositioned themselves as the gateway to the fey court.

The room, which lay before Mahalia could better be described as a very large space and was not what she was expecting at all. Although it was the middle of the forest, surrounded by oak trees, the space was not filled with trees, moss and grass, but was paved with marble. It was like a court room in a castle, though at least ten times as large and missing a roof. Instead the starry night sky shone brightly down on the activity below. The bright white marble was not only covering the floor, but also used in furniture and statues.

All around there were small fairies drinking, dancing, and generally having a wonderful time.

These fey creatures were much easier to see than the forest fairies who Mahalia had previously met. They were just as fine, but their wings were smaller, rounded and not moving at all. They had golden hair which was adorned with small flower buds and leaves. The same bright flower buds, petals and leaves covered their bodies in layers, creating their clothes.

Mahalia could see they were all distracted by their party and hadn't noticed her enter, so she began to slide her way around the edge of the room. As she moved further and further around, she noticed that there was a large marble dais in the centre of the room, on which rested a large throne. On this throne was a fey, who Mahalia could only assume to be the Queen.

Her golden hair was bound up with the smallest of pink rose buds and a circlet of silver rested above these. Her rose petal dress was only pink, with smaller white buds creating her bodice. She was attended by fairies all around, dancing and offering her glasses of mountain water.

At the foot of the throne, sat Zathan.

Even as Mahalia recognised her friend, she saw the Queen lift a hand and beckon him forwards.

"The time has come for you to swear to me," the Queen declared, "and be mine forever!"

The fey around her cheered and danced.

"No!" Mahalia cried out in dismay and stepped forward. "Zathan!"

Zathan, who had seemed to be in a trance, under the Queen's spell, spun around, his eyes searching for Mahalia.

All of a sudden a great silence fell over the room. So vast was the space that the sudden quiet was unnerving.

"A human!" shrieked the Queen.

"Mahalia!" cried Zathan.

Mahalia shook with fear as the Fey advanced on her.

"You stole Zathan from me," Mahalia accused the Queen quickly before her fear could stop her words. "And I am here to take him back."

The fey, who had been creeping towards her stopped where they were, looking at each other and back to their queen, uncertain of how to continue.

"You can try," replied the Queen quickly, narrowing her eyes. "But you will fail."

The Fey muttered to themselves, some pressing closer to see what would happen while others moved back.

"Mahalia –" Zathan started.

"Silence!" the Queen ordered without even looking at him. "You are not free. Now, if you want him, you will have to get him."

Suddenly the air pressed around Mahalia, pushing her back. She knew the queen was using her magic against her.

"No!" she cried, fighting even to say the words. "I have already come here. I don't need to perform tricks for you."

"Oh don't you?" sneered the Queen. She snapped her fingers and suddenly Mahalia was no longer pressed by the air. She fell to the ground, landing on all fours.

"We will see about that," continued the Queen, her eyes gleaming.

The floor Mahalia landed on was hot and getting hotter. Quickly she stood and jumped from foot to foot, trying to stay off the suddenly burning surface.

"I came here of my own free will!" Mahalia cried. "You have no hold on me!"

The Queen laughed cruelly watching Mahalia.

"Stop it!"

Suddenly Zathan was at the throne and reaching for the Queen, as if to take hold of her. Before his hands reached their goal however, he was pulled away and landed on his back, a dozen fairies flying above and around him.

The Queen's concentration had broken however, and her magic which had been heating the floor under Mahalia had finished.

"You stole Zathan," Mahalia accused again, puffing slightly. "I am here to take him back and you can't stop me."

The Fey Queens eyes glistened with hate as they locked Mahalia's. There was a long pause, as if she was trying to find a way to prove Mahalia wrong.

"He has not sworn," uttered one of the Fey around the throne. "He is free to go with her."

Whispers and mutters rose among the fey as they chattered with each other. The Queen turned her cold gaze onto the loudest of clusters until silence resumed.

"Yes," the Queen hissed finally, "he is free to go with her."

Relief washed over Mahalia, only to be turned back into fear as the queen continued with menace in her eyes;

"But there are conditions."

"What conditions?" Mahalia demanded.

"I can not stop you from leaving here," the Fey Queen stated, "but, if you leave here with him, the moment you step through the great oaks that surround my court, you will loose your memory. You will have no recollection of who he is, or who you are." She paused while Mahalia began to comprehend what this would mean. "Your cause will be in vain because you will not know why you saved him," the Queen hissed finally, "or that you even did."

A chill shot through Mahalia; _no memory?_

The Fey Queen smiled evily and waved a hand and the Fey around Zathan stood back. Either Mahalia would chose to leave Zathan or loose her memory forever, whichever way she would win.

Zathan moved towards Mahalia, as if the air was as thick as mud. There was indecision on her face, but by the time he was at her side and holding her in his arms, she had decided.

Something in Mahalia felt like they might be chased, or stopped from leaving, but no one moved and the silence still hung over the space.

Soon, she and Zathan were at the oak trees. The party behind them had started to resume, and most of the Fey had forgotten that they were still there. After all, they were leaving.

"This way," she said, moving up to the trees.

"Mahalia," Zathan said suddenly, taking her hand. "Are you sure? What if you don't remember?"

Mahalia looked into Zathan's brown eyes, remembering the Queen's curse.

"You will remind me," she replied.

Quickly she hugged him again, and with a final glance over her shoulder at the court and the Fey Queen who still watched them with her cold eyes, she laid a hand on the trees and said; "Let us out please."

The oak trees moved backwards together, forming spaces between them. Zathan's eyes grew wide as he saw it, but followed Mahalia as she pulled him though the space.


	6. Chapter 6

It was dark on the other side of the oaks. There was no bright white marble in the forest to reflect the moons silvery glow. Instead, the rays sifted through the leaves to make the forest floor speckled with winks of light. As Zathan followed Mahalia through and his eyes adjusted he almost walked into her.

"Mahalia?" he said cautiously.

Mahalia's eyes were wide and curious as she gazed around her, not recognising her surroundings.

"Mahalia," Zathan tried again, "we have to go."

Her eyes found his as he stood in front of her.

"Who are you?" she asked.

Zathan almost shook as a chill of fear fell through him and he realised that the Fey Queens spell had taken hold.

The forest fairies, who had been waiting, had come closer and were now darting around Mahalia, tugging on her clothes as if to tell her that they shouldn't stay here. Her eyes followed the blurs of colour they made in the air as they flew, but there was no sign of recognition in them.

Zathan didn't understand what was going on or what to do, but he knew that they couldn't stay there. Even though they had escaped once, there was no telling what the Fey Queen would do if they stayed here. Now was not the time to be confused and worried, he realised, it was time to move.

"It's time to go Mahalia," he said, taking her hand.

Mahalia almost pulled away, but Zathan held on.

"Please trust me," he said simply.

There was a moment silence, then Zathan squeezed Mahalia's hand and even though her eyes were filling with tears of frustration at her lack of memory, he led her into the forest.

They walked a long way through the forest that night, but when they stopped to rest, they still didn't know where they were. Because he had been bewitched on the way to the Fey Court, Zathan didn't really know the way back to the village. He also didn't know about the forest fairies, so when they had initially greeted Mahalia he didn't follow them.

The next day they walked further, not really into the forest and not really out of it either. As they walked, Zathan told Mahalia all about who she was, her family and where she lived. He told her stories of their childhood together, of them growing up, of the day before the festival. But Mahalia remembered none of it.

Each day, Zathan tried again and again to help Mahalia remember, but nothing worked. Finally after days of walking through the forest, Zathan had almost given up hope of getting them out. Mahalia spent hours of the day trying to put pieces together and believe what Zathan was telling her. But even though she tried and tried, it felt like her memories were always just out of her reach, and she was never getting any closer.

"Careful here," Zathan said, stepping over some upraised tree roots.

Mahalia missed the warning and tripped over the roots and into Zathan. By the time the finished their fall both of them had collected more bruises and had added another layer of dirt to their skins and clothes. Without warning the fatigue and frustration of the long days being lost in the forest and Mahlaia's lack of memory caught up with both of them.

When they thought back, neither Zathan or Mahalia could remember who started crying first, but either way, both of them were suddenly so overwhelmed with everything that had happened that they were both in tears.

From nowhere bright light sparkled around the small glade of trees that they had landed in. It shone brightly, and while Mahalia and Zathan sat holding each other and crying, their tears mixed and broken magic that had held Mahalia's memories captive.

When they had finished crying and realised what had happened, they both cried again, except this time with joy.


	7. Chapter 7

The forest fairies found them again, and this time, Mahalia knew to follow them. They led the couple back to Kish's pond where they drank the clear water and washed off the layers of forest dirt that they had accumulated during their days of wandering. Before they set off again, they were visited by the forest fairies, who gave gifts of precious stones they had found in the caves around the forest.

_We have no use for them_, the Fairies told Mahalia. _We have the beauty of the forest to adorn ourselves with. _

Mahalia smiled and thanked them, watching the light play across the smooth surface of an emerald.

When Zathan and Mahalia returned to their town by the sea, the people hardly recognised them at all. But it didn't matter to Mahalia and Zathan. They simply bought a field on the edge of town near to the forest, were married and lived happily ever after.

The end.


End file.
